


【先杨】silver age

by koorikawa



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli, 华尔特·冯·先寇布/杨威利
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

【先杨】stay gild-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【先杨】stay gild](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_ee85fbfd)

  
鳏夫杨和很惨的先寇布  
  
  
  
  
  
先寇布通过电话知道杨威利新近获得鳏夫的身份。他的女儿卡琳一年给他打两三通勉为其难的电话，时不时讲杨威利和他的妻子生活得如何幸福，希望能刺痛她的父亲。但是这一次她只能无奈地通知一次死亡，先寇布平静地说真是遗憾，然后夸张地摸了摸脸，以免从不受控制的嘴唇中漏出笑意。  
他问清了葬礼的时间与地点，引起卡琳的一阵警觉。  
“你要回来？”  
先寇布十几年前离开那座城市，从未有过回去的念头，因为他刚离开不到一年杨威利就给他寄来了婚礼的请柬，他刚刚收到就将其丢进了垃圾箱里。过了几天又有寄给他的信件，是卡琳寄来的，里面有一张婚礼上的合影，新婚夫妇以及他曾经的同僚们笑得很是欢乐。先寇布觉得卡琳之所以没有寄来一张新人的双人照，是担心他会残忍地用剪刀将那位新妇剪下来塞进垃圾桶里，所以她才依靠众人掩护。先寇布觉得自己实在是被小看了，好像他扮演着最拙劣的那种角色，因为顾念旧日情谊不忍痛下杀手，结果因一秒之差被主角打掉脑袋。  
“我是一个~~没有感情的~~~杀手~~~”  
他一边哼着歌一边拿起剪刀，在波布兰的腿上开了口，大手大脚地剪到照片中心，左边所有人都被他拦腰斩断。  
“对~不起，对~不起，但我~是一个~~杀手~~~”  
然后他开始仔仔细细地下刀，小心翼翼地将杨威利剪了下来，尽可能不混入别人的手脚，这一点很难，他只能勉强做到。杨威利被他从照片剪下来，只有他的食指那么高，没有背景的衬托杨威利脸上的笑容显得非常愚蠢，更何况他还梳了一个可笑的背头，额头前垂下的几根头发像是蟑螂的触角或是老鼠的胡须。先寇布觉得他看起来很蠢，但是很满意，于是快快乐乐地将剩下无用的部分都丢进垃圾桶里。自那天起他就一直将这个小杨威利放在贴身的口袋中，可是他太小，太单薄，又不会说话，很容易丢失。先寇布后来对自己辩解，即是是会蹦会跳会大喊大叫的拇指姑娘也有可能被他忽视，于是凄惨地被踩死或者冲进马桶里。更何况他身处利于丢失杨威利的环境中，他经常脱衣服，从门廊一路脱到卧室，这对小杨威利而言实在是危机四伏。好几次先寇布发现杨威利趴在地毯上或者在沙发底下，又一次还贴上了他的女伴的肚皮。那个女人笑嘻嘻地问他是谁，先寇布笑嘻嘻地回答是我最爱的人，那个女人笑嘻嘻地说他肯定不爱你，先寇布笑嘻嘻地说他学坏了，他以前从来不会贴在女人肚皮上。  
先寇布不是总有这么好的运气，所以没过一年他就再也找不见杨威利了，可是他不可能再找卡琳要一张照片，后来他忘了这件事，觉得那一次失去并不是非常遗憾。他坚信自己将有更好的机会，现在这个机会砸到了他的脑门上，他实在忍不住想笑，甚至想从床上跳到床下，就跟外面那些快乐的袋鼠一样。  
  
  
  
  
先寇布出现在杨威利家门前时打扮得像是一只开屏的雄孔雀，卡琳打开门就获得了一个做作的拥抱，并且从她的父亲身上闻到一股兴高采烈、跃跃欲试的古龙水味。那时已经是葬礼一个月之后，后来先寇布告诉卡琳，他其实早早地回到了这座城市，只是他不想在接近四十度的高温中穿一身黑色的丧服。卡琳没指望他为陌生人哀悼，只希望他不要将自己的喜悦表现得那么明显，不过好在他没有出现在葬礼上。现在一切都合适了，所有人都在努力驱散杨威利身边死者的幽灵，她的父亲将是最不遗余力的那一位，就像他曾经不遗余力地在手上涂满敌人的鲜血。  
卡琳有的时候觉得自己过于了解她的父亲，尽管他们几乎从未一起生活。她知道先寇布隔了这么久才出现，只是为了避开杨威利坚硬而锐利的痛苦的峰刃，等到他逐渐温和虚弱成一滩烂泥再缓缓地扎进他身体里。他甚至不在乎杨威利的痛苦，只是想满足自己未尽的一桩任务，卡琳觉得自己做了帮凶，想要挽回，于是拦在门口对先寇布说他不需要你，先寇布只是耸了耸肩膀，无所谓地说道：“你在担心什么，我不可能破坏他的家庭。”  
先寇布到访的时候杨威利正在午睡，尤里安听见声音从厨房里跑出来，手上还戴着沾着着泡沫的塑胶手套。尤里安欢天喜地地像只小狗，他甚至想上楼叫醒杨威利，但是先寇布制止了他。等到杨威利不紧不慢地睡完了他的午觉，迟钝而缓慢地走下楼来时，先寇布自信满满地从沙发上站起来，像是电影里那些使女主角一见钟情的场景一般转过身去。但是杨威利并没有一眼认出他来，他从楼梯走到沙发边上花了一分多钟，其间他打了好几个哈欠，像尤里安询问他的红茶在哪里，然后才察觉沙发边上站了一个高大的陌生人。  
“啊，先寇布中将。”  
等到他终于说出先寇布的名字时，先寇布觉得自己脸上的笑容僵硬得像是尸体，他瞅见卡琳嘲笑的表情。  
“您看起来还是那么年轻，不像我，已经老得让您认不出来。”  
先寇布前半句不是恭维，而是发自真心的实话。他觉得东方人像是妖精，总也不老，或者老得很慢。杨威利三十岁的时候看起来像是二十几岁，四十几岁看起来又像是三十几岁，虽然他干瘦的脖子和嘴角的凹陷出卖了一些他的衰老，但他看起来还是年轻于他的年纪。先寇布的后半句是假话，他从来没觉得自己老了，他一直觉得自己玉树临风、风华正茂，退让一万步，先寇布自信自己即使成为货真价实的老头也不会减损分毫他的魅力，甚至有可能因为那些时间与阅历加上些更迷人的味道。  
“只是比我想象中老了一些。”  
杨威利笑着和他握手，先寇布捏着他的手觉得他瘦了很多，他希望杨威利的消瘦只是因为年龄的增长而不是丧妻的悲痛。他看起来也没有那么难过，至少他还坚持睡他的午觉，先寇布心里想着，又想到杨威利刚刚的话，觉得一阵愉快，他至少还想象过我。  
那天晚上他们四个人出去吃晚饭，先寇布惊讶地发现杨威利滴酒不沾，杨威利说他准备戒酒，没人说这是他死去的妻子的愿望，但是先寇布从在座的人的脸上察觉了这一点，于是在心里发出冷笑。  
先寇布铁了心破坏他的计划，卡琳和尤里安提前离开了，尤里安拜托先寇布送杨威利回家。卡琳并不想给先寇布这样的机会，但是她现在并不再是一个自由自在的小姑娘。她临走前给了先寇布一个警告的眼神，下一刻先寇布就带杨威利去了酒吧。  
  
  
  
他们从前常去的酒吧还在，先寇布觉得是个好兆头，他多少知道杨威利对酒的软弱。很多年以前，有一次尤里安没收了杨威利的白兰地，先寇布觉得机不可失时不再来，像是诱拐犯一般用一瓶酒讨他的欢心，那天晚上杨威利很开心，像是公园里快活而吵闹的孩童。虽然最后杨威利只是喜欢酒，并没有喜欢酒的主人。  
但是现在不一样，他现在脆弱消沉，被撕裂了一半的身体与灵魂，酒精可以使那些痛苦变得模糊迟缓，最好再加上一些人的温暖。但是杨威利对他说，他不喝酒，声音冷酷地像是不锈钢的刀刃，先寇布想着自己还没能避开，但是时间总会过去，他有着比死人更长的时间。于是先寇布不再强求，看着杨威利一杯一杯地喝姜汁汽水，但他忘了自己杯子里的是威士忌。他自觉没有喝醉，思维敏捷咬字清晰，但是他突然决定自己该醉了，于是等到杨威利从卫生间回来时，先寇布已经神志不清地趴在桌上。杨威利扛着他钻进出租车，他发现先寇布这么多年过去依旧沉重地像是块钢铁，他猜想先寇布一定不肯因为年纪放弃他那身健美的肌肉，于是好奇地在他肚子上按了一下。先寇布反应迅速的按住他的手，脑袋仿佛因为车子的行驶不得已才靠到杨威利的肩膀上，他低声而含糊地说：“我还是最爱您。”  
先寇布想，大概杨威利会像被烫伤一样弹开，毕竟他曾经就是如此。先寇布第一次对杨威利说这句话时他还没到三十岁，他们刚刚打赢一场胜仗，懒惰的司令官在办公室里心安理得地当薪水小偷，两只脚高高的翘在桌子上。他因为先寇布说的话整个人翻倒到桌子底下，帽子上沾了灰，他低着头拍了很久。  
先寇布那个时候太过仁慈，他看出杨威利的为难所以没有步步紧逼，又或者是他太过软弱。他依旧过着他夜晚的生活，并没有因为什么人停住他的脚步。他当然也没有停止对杨威利喋喋不休他的爱，后来杨威利不将他的告白放在心上，先寇布反而松了口气，于是这里只有狼来了故事的前半，先寇布不知道将狼放到哪里去了。  
但是现在那头狼会回来，他等着追捕的小鹿因为惊慌失措而被自己的蹄子绊倒在地，可是杨威利沉静地抽出了手，在先寇布的手背上轻轻地拍了几下。  
先寇布意识到，他已经不再是三十岁的年轻人，那时候杨威利的心空而轻柔，像是啤酒的泡沫或是粘在嘴角的草莓冰激凌，但此刻他四十五岁，心里只有一座死人筑成的堡垒。  
  
  
  
  
完  
  


  
2018/06/09  


  
热度 156  
评论 14

[银河英雄传说](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%93%B6%E6%B2%B3%E8%8B%B1%E9%9B%84%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)

[先杨](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%88%E6%9D%A8)

[杨威利](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%A8%E5%A8%81%E5%88%A9)

[先寇布](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%88%E5%AF%87%E5%B8%83)

  


  


评论(14)

热度(156)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tada-a.lofter.com/) [玄米](https://tada-a.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://tada-a.lofter.com/) [玄米](https://tada-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://canlushaonianyaoyuan.lofter.com/) [caramelo de menta](https://canlushaonianyaoyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://beillsch.lofter.com/) [缄默之阳](https://beillsch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://redsoul.lofter.com/) [Stubborn man](https://redsoul.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiao8101.lofter.com/) [jshcjohidaacb](https://xiao8101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://ralexei.lofter.com/) [良夜授首](https://ralexei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://fengxuqingyang.lofter.com/) [reka](https://fengxuqingyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wusanzhibai.lofter.com/) [小傅](https://wusanzhibai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://wusanzhibai.lofter.com/) [小傅](https://wusanzhibai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://shoudao317.lofter.com/) [守道](https://shoudao317.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://hengyu226.lofter.com/) [拉菲酱](https://hengyu226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://maojiangh.lofter.com/) [三只猫____](https://maojiangh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://pennyroyalteawenwenwen.lofter.com/) [PennyroyalTea雯雯雯](https://pennyroyalteawenwenwen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://pingan20184.lofter.com/) [躢瀱籠](https://pingan20184.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://shieryebai.lofter.com/) [美西螈](https://shieryebai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://shieryebai.lofter.com/) [美西螈](https://shieryebai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://ljy10530.lofter.com/) [Lesley](https://ljy10530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://h20sissi.lofter.com/) [千足银](https://h20sissi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://lwklddhjl988.lofter.com/) [纟隹纟隹∠( ᐛ 」∠)_](https://lwklddhjl988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://rika301.lofter.com/) [不动阿兔](https://rika301.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://paradise3307.lofter.com/) [树树](https://paradise3307.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://t24505265.lofter.com/) [苏打水的杰](https://t24505265.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://sotsugyo.lofter.com/) [算了留着吧](https://sotsugyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://tanxiangxing653.lofter.com/) [红丝绒之门](https://tanxiangxing653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://end70.lofter.com/) [skdjfhgqpowieurytalzmnxbcvdm](https://end70.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) [excalimer撸小鸭](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) [excalimer撸小鸭](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://13859414509.lofter.com/) [马尔福林](https://13859414509.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://laurefinde.lofter.com/) [Cykeutwat](https://laurefinde.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xiaoyueyizhi.lofter.com/) [小月一止](https://xiaoyueyizhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://amamiwakana.lofter.com/) [Glória](https://amamiwakana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://alisone.lofter.com/) [皧利森](https://alisone.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://alisone.lofter.com/) [皧利森](https://alisone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://nikeqianwanbiedangzhen.lofter.com/) [魔法盐罐](https://nikeqianwanbiedangzhen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://helenterry.lofter.com/) [天天天蓝](https://helenterry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://y1048.lofter.com/) [昏睡百年](https://y1048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://y1048.lofter.com/) [昏睡百年](https://y1048.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://aishangwodetouxianglema.lofter.com/) [TIT](https://aishangwodetouxianglema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://angband.lofter.com/) [大脸猫不吃鱼](https://angband.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) [MR](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) [MR](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://mememie.lofter.com/) [Awesome Sheep](https://mememie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://youmingye.lofter.com/) [萧索](https://youmingye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://youmingye.lofter.com/) [萧索](https://youmingye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://lanlingyuan.lofter.com/) [蓝鸢尾](https://lanlingyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://sv402.lofter.com/) [s.v.](https://sv402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lealee1213.lofter.com/) [七窈_才不是普通英俊](https://lealee1213.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://scands.lofter.com/) [Viper and Strawberry Cake](https://scands.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://mtymtx.lofter.com/) [lea](https://mtymtx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	2. 【先杨】冬眠-白茶狗凍

【先杨】冬眠-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【先杨】冬眠](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_ee87e525)

  


[前篇 stay gild](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_ee85fbfd)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
情人节前一天晚上，杨威利侧躺在沙发上看肥皂剧，先寇布坐在沙发那一头。杨威利冰凉的脚心抵在先寇布的大腿上，他又没穿袜子，先寇布提醒过他很多次，但是他总是忘记。电视剧进了广告，杨威利拿着遥控器换台，音乐频道正在盘点十年前的劲歌金曲，杨威利丢了遥控器，一只脚踢了踢先寇布，说有一年新年party上一直在放这首歌，亚典波罗跟他说这说这首歌就为他量身打造，歌名叫《Take the money and run》。他后来仔细听了歌的歌词，觉得自己一直拿钱干事，没有和人私奔卷款逃跑，亚典波罗讲得并不怎么对。  
先寇布本来看着电视剧昏昏沉沉直打瞌睡，听见杨威利的话却立时清醒浑身干劲，立刻说道：“你当时可以和我私奔的，现在也不迟。”杨威利没有搭理他，但是轻轻地踢了他一脚，先寇布觉得这一脚踢得很亲昵，于是脸上笑得像开了朵大红花。他的直觉告诉他时机正好，于是问杨威利明天有没有安排。  
先寇布自信满满，此时他在杨威利家里住了接近两年，觉得和杨威利过得像老夫老妻。一年前尤里安与卡琳因为工作调动将搬去外省，寡居的杨威利令人担忧，于是饭桌上先寇布毛遂自荐如果没有人反对的话他愿意照看亲爱的提督，并夸张地建议大家举手表决。卡琳没有按他愚蠢的提议举手，但是明明白白地说她反对，先寇布摊了摊手：那好吧，三比一。  
实际上那时先寇布几乎已经住进杨威利家里，除非他要和别人睡觉，卡琳对于先寇布依旧和别人睡觉这件事感到异乎寻常的愤怒。有一次她在餐厅里撞见先寇布和城里有名的寡妇谈情说爱，笑得又甜蜜又恶心。尤里安以为卡琳是想要上前打招呼，其实卡琳是想去打人，或者尤里安知道卡琳是想要揍先寇布一顿，但是却不是他以为的理由。回去的路上尤里安支支吾吾地对卡琳说，他觉得先寇布中将现在已经很难改掉他的生活方式，卡琳本来打算如果尤里安提到这件事情就和他吵架，但听到尤里安的话却觉得他无知得可怜，甚至想要摸摸他小狗一般的脑袋。  
临行前尤里安和先寇布讲悄悄话，希望先寇布能够以他惊人的活力感染杨提督，让他多出门逛逛，哪怕是去公园遛弯。他弯着两条眉毛担忧地说不希望提督孤老终生，先寇布忙不迭地说道不会不会，并且向尤里安保证杨提督一定能走进人生的第二个春天。  
这些悄悄话他笑着转述给了卡琳，并且补上另一番膈应人的话：“可惜，以后的‘家庭’聚餐就只有我们两个人了。”  
卡琳听着他话里的重音，冷笑了一声说道：“你最好在你头发掉光之前争取摸上提督的手，没人喜欢秃顶的中年男人。”  
先寇布当时没有把她的话放在心上，他以为那只是卡琳恶意的诋毁，并没有觉得自己的发量有些许的减少，并且他很有自信，自己即使秃顶也不会是秃顶的中年男人，而是可以登上杂志封面的光头型男。  
但是后来的事实是他确实开始掉头发，而且一发不可收拾，主要原因要怪罪到杨威利身上。他在杨威利家里蛰伏了两年，自觉和他一起过得很好，心心相印亲亲热热但又有所节制，并没有把杨威利吓跑。他觉得杨威利差不多该从严冬的睡眠中醒来了，他等着杨威利给他一些暗示，他觉得这个夜晚就是一个暗示，更何况杨威利刚才还亲昵地踢了他一脚，于是他满心欢喜地问杨威利明天有没有安排。  
“有。”  
先寇布愣住了，过了好一会儿才能开口，说出的话很有一股酸味：“哦，不知道是哪位美女有福了。”  
杨威利回答他：“我去扫墓。”  
先寇布一言不发地站起身回了房间，过了一会儿穿戴整齐走出家门，杨威利躺在沙发上没有动静，先寇布关门时只能看见黑暗的客厅里电视屏幕的薄光。等到先寇布躺在床上的时候还忍不住看手机屏幕，他的女伴责怪他今天很不专心，先寇布把手机扔到床底下， 翻过身抱住女人柔软的身体。  
他本来打算至少离家出走一周，但是第二天清早就回去了，他说他要收拾行李。情人节那天从早上就开始飘小雪，先寇布回去的时候看见杨威利抱着一大束玫瑰在路边打车，先寇布肯定杨威利看见他了，但是他还是面无表情地钻进了车里。  
先寇布回到家里觉得杨威利没了他根本没办法过日子，他本来只打算收拾他自己的行李，但是被迫四处寻找杨威利丢失的袜子和内裤，然后一股脑塞进洗衣机里。等他终于收拾好一个小行李箱时已经是中午，雪下得越来越大，杨威利还没有回来。先寇布在客厅里走了几十了来回，最后还是开车去了墓园。  
等到半下午的时候杨威利才缓缓地走出来，他看见了先寇布的车，但径直向前走，走出几米之后却又折返回来，一身风雪气地钻进车里。他的头发衣服上一片白，很快化成了水了，先寇布翻箱倒柜地找毛巾，包在他的脑袋上像一个村姑。先寇布觉得他身上很烫，于是恶狠狠地跟他说发烧了我也不会照顾你，因为你让我很伤心。杨威利说我不要你照顾。先寇布很生气，拿着毛巾凶狠地擦他的头发，心里很希望杨威利发高烧，最好烧得浑身无力走不动路尿尿都只能靠人搀扶。到时候你就知道我的好了，到时候你就知道我不仅会熬好喝的粥，还可以守着你一整晚。杨威利不耐烦地拉住他的手：“别擦了，我的头发都被你擦光了。”  
几天后先寇布高烧变肺炎，躺在医院吊了几天盐水。杨威利拎来他的小行李箱，说他料事如神，早早预见自己要生病住院。先寇布觉得杨威利近来讲话像是开枪放炮，但是他喝着杨威利为他熬的粥觉得终于有些舒心，杨威利跟他说那是楼底下中餐馆的手艺。  
杨威利对他冷酷无情，一天顶多看他两三回。先寇布觉得很受辱，实际上是他从来没生过病，头一回窥见自己的脆弱，让他气急败坏又心生惶恐。也正是这时候先寇布发现他的头发掉得厉害，一天半夜先寇布站在洗手池前觉得自己脸色灰暗得可怕，原本茂密的头发似乎少了一大半。他感到也许他只能变成一个秃顶中年大叔，而没有办法成为光头型男，这让他一时不知如何是好。他大半夜打电话给杨威利，说他要出院回家，杨威利刚被吵醒，嘴巴里含含糊糊地答应。这一通电话并没有让先寇布变得更平静，他觉得杨威利并没有将他放在心上。他想着杨威利手里的那束鲜红的玫瑰花觉得非常生气，如果他铁了心一直冬眠下去，先寇布真的不清楚在自己秃顶之前能不能摸到杨威利的手。  
  
  
  
  
  
完  
  
  


  
2018/06/11  


  
热度 105  
评论 34

[银河英雄传说](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%93%B6%E6%B2%B3%E8%8B%B1%E9%9B%84%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)

[杨威利](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%A8%E5%A8%81%E5%88%A9)

[先杨](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%88%E6%9D%A8)

[先寇布](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%88%E5%AF%87%E5%B8%83)

  


  


评论(34)

热度(105)

  1. [](https://tushouchaishigao.lofter.com/) [徒手拆石膏](https://tushouchaishigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://beillsch.lofter.com/) [缄默之阳](https://beillsch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://fengxuqingyang.lofter.com/) [reka](https://fengxuqingyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://hengyu226.lofter.com/) [拉菲酱](https://hengyu226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://zhibeikezhi.lofter.com/) [台伯河岸的自耕地](https://zhibeikezhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shieryebai.lofter.com/) [美西螈](https://shieryebai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://ljy10530.lofter.com/) [Lesley](https://ljy10530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://huaishangjiu1211.lofter.com/) [涪水八升](https://huaishangjiu1211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://dengtaibaiheiamafool.lofter.com/) [灯台百合_I_am_a_fool](https://dengtaibaiheiamafool.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://redteabrandy.lofter.com/) [你的大猫](https://redteabrandy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://paradise3307.lofter.com/) [树树](https://paradise3307.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) [Oreo](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) [Oreo](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://fengyeminglang612.lofter.com/) [馄饨分裂者](https://fengyeminglang612.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://anduliao.lofter.com/) [难产机器人](https://anduliao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://hongmoushui.lofter.com/) [脑内枪决](https://hongmoushui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://tanxiangxing653.lofter.com/) [红丝绒之门](https://tanxiangxing653.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://tanxiangxing653.lofter.com/) [红丝绒之门](https://tanxiangxing653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://zhibeibei808.lofter.com/) [该起什么名字好](https://zhibeibei808.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://chenfan338.lofter.com/) [來杯紅茶白蘭地吧！](https://chenfan338.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://end70.lofter.com/) [skdjfhgqpowieurytalzmnxbcvdm](https://end70.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) [excalimer撸小鸭](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) [excalimer撸小鸭](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://y-xqd.lofter.com/) [鱼_想潜底](https://y-xqd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://laurefinde.lofter.com/) [Cykeutwat](https://laurefinde.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xiaoyueyizhi.lofter.com/) [小月一止](https://xiaoyueyizhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://helenterry.lofter.com/) [天天天蓝](https://helenterry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://y1048.lofter.com/) [昏睡百年](https://y1048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://y1048.lofter.com/) [昏睡百年](https://y1048.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://angband.lofter.com/) [大脸猫不吃鱼](https://angband.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) [MR](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) [MR](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://youmingye.lofter.com/) [萧索](https://youmingye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://sv402.lofter.com/) [s.v.](https://sv402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ureazk.lofter.com/) [Lost Crowd](https://ureazk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://zhajiyh.lofter.com/) [paper乃是人生头等大事](https://zhajiyh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://zhuoqingjiu.lofter.com/) [浊清酒](https://zhuoqingjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://horrible-history.lofter.com/) [脆桃蛙](https://horrible-history.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://shudongxxx.lofter.com/) [树洞](https://shudongxxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://mogukinoko.lofter.com/) [蘑菇_kinoko](https://mogukinoko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://huanxituanzi020.lofter.com/) [团子](https://huanxituanzi020.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://011130011130.lofter.com/) [堆放地](https://011130011130.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://eeyore20.lofter.com/) [迟钝球球球](https://eeyore20.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://irisroseeeeee.lofter.com/) [冰淇淋红茶](https://irisroseeeeee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://freyalina.lofter.com/) [红枣蛋那个糯米酒](https://freyalina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://freyalina.lofter.com/) [红枣蛋那个糯米酒](https://freyalina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://ireneish.lofter.com/) [SaltyFisher](https://ireneish.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://ireneish.lofter.com/) [SaltyFisher](https://ireneish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yuyetl.lofter.com/) [乔家手办摩合罗](https://yuyetl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://sheshoushasha.lofter.com/) [随云](https://sheshoushasha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	3. 【先杨】shining day-白茶狗凍

【先杨】shining day-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【先杨】shining day](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_ee955c2c)

前篇

[stay gild](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_ee85fbfd)

[冬眠](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_ee87e525)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
先寇布五十二岁那年冬天生过一场大病，“大病”，这是先寇布自己说的。杨威利觉得那只是普通的发烧感冒，可是先寇布说他六岁以来从来没病过，所以即使是小小的感冒也对他的精神造成了不可挽回的伤害。  
“那可不是'小小'的感冒，我在医院躺了三天！”  
杨威利觉得先寇布越老越娇气，比如他昨天给先寇布剃头发，因为早上起来喝了一杯白兰地，又没戴眼镜，电推刀迷迷糊糊地蹭到他的耳朵上。先寇布立刻爆发出一声大叫，杨威利觉得他叫喊的速度太过惊人，甚至在他叫完之后，杨才感到手中的电推刀缓缓接触到他的耳骨。  
“哎，哎！”   
先寇布从镜子里瞅着他，两条眉毛皱成一团。杨威利看了看他的耳朵，只有一道小口子，甚至没见血。杨威利想着从前有一次战斗，先寇布被砍得前胸穿后背，晚几秒钟就英年早逝，那时候他也没这么大惊小怪地喊疼。  
杨威利觉得先寇布年纪大了，没皮没脸，又幼稚得可笑，不仅懒得保持几十年来铁血型男的形象，又像小孩一样总要攥着旁人的眼球，生怕没人关注。他甚至能和自己的孙子吵架！去年夏天小威利来过暑假，先寇布见到他第一件事就是拎着他的衣领，疾言厉色地警告他不许晚上跑去杨的床上睡觉，要不然他一定会被狠狠地打屁股。  
杨看着先寇布半蹲着恐吓小威利，他的宝贝孙子咬着嘴唇满脸愤恨，当时他想都没想就踢了一脚先寇布的屁股，让他在地板上摔了个大马趴。小威利立刻眉开眼笑，像是灵活的小猴子一般爬到杨怀里，快活的笑声像是小铃铛响个不停。  
先寇布当天晚上做贼一般在杨威利的门前晃悠，发誓一定要逮住那个小崽子，这时杨从小威利的房间里探头出来，让先寇布早点睡觉。   
“你不能总惯着他，我可是从出生就一个人睡。”  
杨威利听他义正严辞，忍不住发笑：“我想你十六岁之后就没一个人睡过，或者十五岁？”  
“十四岁。”先寇布纠正他，凑到门边靠着墙对他说话：“可我最近也一个人睡觉，有很久了。”  
杨知道他前天才出去过夜，他现在说起谎来眼皮都不眨，但是杨威利没有说破，他回过头看了一眼睡得正香的小威利，对先寇布说道：“你也过来吧。”  
后来杨觉得小威利似乎突然长大了，他再也不缠着杨要和他一起睡觉，甚至哪怕先寇布兴冲冲地将他拎到杨威利的床上，他也会一本正经地跳下床坚持一个人睡。杨心里有点遗憾，更多的是一些难过，好像被他的宝贝孙子抛弃了。但其实小威利也恋恋不舍，可是他受不了他的光头爷爷总要来掺一腿！他的手臂重的像铁，压得他都要窒息了！而且他总是被挤，就像是饼干夹心！他实在受不了，只能假装冷酷无情地放弃搂着威利爷爷脖子睡觉的机会，可谁能知道他的心在流血呢！  
小威利在这件事上一味地怪罪先寇布，但是先寇布也很委屈，十几年来他好不容易和杨威利睡到了一张床上，这是多么可喜的进展，但是他还没来得及高兴美梦就泡了汤，而且还要被他的孙子说：“光头难看！”  
  
杨威利想到这件事，放下电推刀。被说难看这件事对先寇布的打击很大，尽管当时他龇牙咧嘴地对小威利做鬼脸，说对自己的光头非常骄傲自满，但自那之后他简直成了白雪公主的后妈，隔三差五就要问杨威利他是不是难看的光头。  
但是光头这件事是他自己选的，他五十二岁的时候生了一场大病，在医院住了几天，一天晚上凌晨一点来钟他打电话给杨威利，说他要出院回家。杨威利接电话的时候迷迷糊糊，但也听出来先寇布声音不太对劲，他的声音听起来又冷酷又可怜，像是凶狠高傲又孤苦伶仃的流浪狗。于是杨威利忙不迭地说好好好，结果先寇布回家立刻就要剃光头发。  
那段时间他们刚刚吵架，杨威利不承认自己有错，但他听说先寇布要剃成光头时心里发虚，以为他终于忍无可忍，要斩断情丝出家修行，这时杨威利才稍微察觉自己的苛刻与吝啬。  
“你不要冲动……”  
杨威利不知道自己为什么劝他，他想先寇布走了之后或许会有些凄凉，他觉得自己不一定可以承受。他心里甚至计算起挽留先寇布的办法，但是他不知道先寇布对他还有多少感情，这让他的计算很难进行下去。他突然没有了信心。   
好在先寇布只是说：“既然迟早都要秃顶，那我现在就要掌握我的头发的命运。”  
杨威利现在还记得自己当时松了一口气，然后立刻又觉得愧疚起来。先寇布这时问他：“你觉得光头会很难看？”杨威利愧疚得不行，于是一半真心一半假意地回答他：“应该不至于难看吧。”  
  
“反正要戴帽子，剃不剃都一样。”  
杨威利找来创口贴，随意地黏在他耳朵上。   
“不行！你不知道情敌见面分外眼红吗？”  
杨威利无可奈何地再次开始工作，小心翼翼地将他头上的绒毛剃得一干二净。他第一次给先寇布剃头发的时候，在他的脑袋上贴了一沓创口贴，那个时候先寇布还没有因为一道小伤口就大喊大叫，他那时抱着双臂语调轻浮地评论杨威利的手艺，但是却没有年轻的时候那样果断，像是怕惹得杨威利生气似的。现在杨威利已经非常熟练，很少弄破先寇布的脑袋，但是先寇布脾气越来越坏，简直像是娇气的大小姐。  
先寇布的脑袋被他剃得锃光瓦亮，但是先寇布似乎还是有些不满意，瘪着嘴在镜子前转了半天没有说话。杨威利催促他赶紧洗澡换衣服，马上接近中午，快过了扫墓的时候。  
先寇布在头上套了一顶黑色的毛线帽，又拿了一顶红色的给杨威利套上上。杨说颜色太鲜艳了不合适，先寇布于是将自己头上的帽子换给他，杨威利看着先寇布头顶的红帽子哧哧地笑，先寇布板着脸催促他赶紧换鞋出门。   
先寇布在路口下车买花，杨威利的嘱咐他听的耳朵都生了茧。  
“我知道，红玫瑰！”   
回到车上，先寇布粗鲁地将玫瑰花束塞到杨威利怀里。  
杨威利听见他嘟嘟囔囔：“你是成心气我，真是越老越坏。”  
  
这一天天气晴朗，没有下雪，先寇布一开始坐在车里，后来就站在车边等他。杨威利去了好久，先寇布等得两腿发酸，他感觉自己近来身体衰弱得厉害。他向杨威利讲过，但杨威利只是不痛不痒地敷衍他：“你能活到一百五十岁呢。”   
他想着杨威利一直不把他放在心上，已经有好多年了，他以前不怎么在意，但是他现在老了，很软弱，有的时候实在不能听杨威利没心没肺地讲话。杨威利还没出来，先寇布想不通他和他死了几十年的老婆怎么有这么多话好讲。还不如多对我讲话，先寇布觉得自己的身体越来越差，很可能不能如杨威利所想活到一百五十岁。我也是会死的，等我死了，你就别想和我说话了，就算你抱着红玫瑰来我墓前，我也不会理你。这时候杨威利缓缓地走了出来。  
杨威利出来时看到先寇布阴沉着一张脸，头上鲜红的帽子在前几日的积雪里很是显眼。他心里又有些乱七八糟的念头，杨威利想着，等到他走到先寇布身边时，先寇布果然转过来直勾勾地望着他。   
“我要亲你一口。”   
杨威利本来是会拒绝的，但是他知道先寇布心里不好受，更何况今天早上他剃破了先寇布的耳朵。他勉为其难地点了点头，先寇布低下头在他嘴边亲了一下。杨威利觉得先寇布的嘴唇干燥起皮，先寇布也觉得杨威利的脸颊粗糙而干瘪。但是他心满意足，可以快乐地活到一百五十岁。  
  
  
  
完  
  
  
  
  
  


  
2018/06/19  


  
热度 140  
评论 12

[银河英雄传说](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%93%B6%E6%B2%B3%E8%8B%B1%E9%9B%84%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)

[先杨](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%88%E6%9D%A8)

[杨威利](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%A8%E5%A8%81%E5%88%A9)

[先寇布](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%88%E5%AF%87%E5%B8%83)

  


  


评论(12)

热度(140)

  1. [](https://differentialme.lofter.com/) [Green Line](https://differentialme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://shoudao317.lofter.com/) [守道](https://shoudao317.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://fengxuqingyang.lofter.com/) [reka](https://fengxuqingyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://hengyu226.lofter.com/) [拉菲酱](https://hengyu226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://theglorydonn.lofter.com/) [鲣节味的小断桑](https://theglorydonn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://zhibeikezhi.lofter.com/) [台伯河岸的自耕地](https://zhibeikezhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shieryebai.lofter.com/) [美西螈](https://shieryebai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://h20sissi.lofter.com/) [千足银](https://h20sissi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://riverandrivers.lofter.com/) [Yukiki](https://riverandrivers.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://semoun21.lofter.com/) [良药](https://semoun21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://paradise3307.lofter.com/) [树树](https://paradise3307.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) [Oreo](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) [Oreo](https://lyunyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://fengyeminglang612.lofter.com/) [馄饨分裂者](https://fengyeminglang612.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://lauricacid.lofter.com/) [月桂酸](https://lauricacid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://tanxiangxing653.lofter.com/) [红丝绒之门](https://tanxiangxing653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://zhibeibei808.lofter.com/) [该起什么名字好](https://zhibeibei808.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://end70.lofter.com/) [skdjfhgqpowieurytalzmnxbcvdm](https://end70.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) [excalimer撸小鸭](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) [excalimer撸小鸭](https://excalimer.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://borninspring.lofter.com/) [borninspring](https://borninspring.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://13859414509.lofter.com/) [马尔福林](https://13859414509.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://guoranranbai.lofter.com/) [果然然白](https://guoranranbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://y-xqd.lofter.com/) [鱼_想潜底](https://y-xqd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://mitsubachi.lofter.com/) [KAZEYOMI](https://mitsubachi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://ivy19911225.lofter.com/) [若木本辛](https://ivy19911225.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xiaoyueyizhi.lofter.com/) [小月一止](https://xiaoyueyizhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://-siso-.lofter.com/) [-SISO-](https://-siso-.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://y1048.lofter.com/) [昏睡百年](https://y1048.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://angband.lofter.com/) [大脸猫不吃鱼](https://angband.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) [MR](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) [MR](https://ztmlr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://mememie.lofter.com/) [Awesome Sheep](https://mememie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://131244568.lofter.com/) [感谢大家的朋友](https://131244568.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://131244568.lofter.com/) [感谢大家的朋友](https://131244568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://32357d.lofter.com/) [你](https://32357d.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://ggufvjh.lofter.com/) [黎殷](https://ggufvjh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://what-for-ever.lofter.com/) [废物蛋黄派](https://what-for-ever.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://what-for-ever.lofter.com/) [废物蛋黄派](https://what-for-ever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ureazk.lofter.com/) [Lost Crowd](https://ureazk.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://ureazk.lofter.com/) [Lost Crowd](https://ureazk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://zhuoqingjiu.lofter.com/) [浊清酒](https://zhuoqingjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://lanlingyuan.lofter.com/) [蓝鸢尾](https://lanlingyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://horrible-history.lofter.com/) [脆桃蛙](https://horrible-history.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://13982548796.lofter.com/) [禁言你嘛呢](https://13982548796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://sanctebyz.lofter.com/) [成环敏行烯](https://sanctebyz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://thegraveyardbook.lofter.com/) [凡有所相皆为虚妄](https://thegraveyardbook.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://misspei.lofter.com/) [PEI](https://misspei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://manthegr.lofter.com/) [李氏力場](https://manthegr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://1min59s.lofter.com/) [edinayc](https://1min59s.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
